icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006-07 MJHL Season
This is the 2006-07 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninetieth season. =League Notes= *League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 6th to 8th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. *'Winkler' selected to host 2007 Canadian Junior A Hockey League Prospects Game. *MJHL Scholarship Fund introduced. =Regular Season= Showcase Weekend All eleven MJHL teams plus the Soo Thunderbirds of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, played 3 games in 3 days, in front of scouts from all over North America. Games counted in regular season standings. Thunderbird Games Friday: defeated Swan Valley 7-6 Saturday: tied Neepawa 6-6 Sunday: lost to Dauphin 5-3 =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Selkirk defeated Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 Cody Didychuk from Selkirk selected MVP see 2007 Anavet Cup =Canada Championship Tournament= ::Royal Bank Cup Championship Selkirk failed to qualify for playoffs Andrew Fernandez awarded the Legacy Scholarship see 2007 Royal Bank Cup =CJAHL World Junior A Challenge= On route to the World Junior A Challenge three teams played exhibition games against MJHL clubs. :Russia U-18 defeated Dauphin Kings 4-2 @ Dauphin, November 1 :Winkler Flyers defeated Germany 4-2 @ Winkler, November 3 :Neepawa Natives defeated Belarus 8-4 @ Brandon, November 4 of the Winnipeg South Blues and forward Joel Malchuk of the Dauphin Kings with Canada West jerseys. Both were selected for the inaugural World Junior A Challenge. Ken Pearson was an assistant coach.]] see 2006 World Junior A Challenge =CJAHL Prospects Game= see 2006 CJAHL Prospects Game =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game The Sher-Wood Division Prospects found the net early and often Saturday night, January 27 in Portage, as they defeated the Addison Division Prospects 11-5. Luke Stokotelny, Sher-Wood player of the game, scored two first period goals to set his squad on their way. Adam Pleskach named Addison player of the game. see 2007 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game On Sunday in Portage, after Jeff Penner gave Sher-Wood a 1-0 lead, Addison scored six straight goals on way to a 9-8 victory. Kyle Howarth led the Addison attack with a hat-trick, and Matt Gingera added a pair. see 2007 MJHL All-Star Game =Canada Winter Games= see 2007 Canada Winter Games =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Brent Howarth • Kyle Howarth • Matt Summers Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard Wade Poplawski • Jeff Penner Winnipeg South Blues • Dauphin Kings Brant Hilton Winnipeg South Blues Second All-Star Team Ian Lowe • Lem Randall • Adam Sergerie Swan Valley Stampeders • OCN Blizzard • Selkirk Steelers Andrew Fernandez • Tyler Harder Selkirk Steelers • Dauphin Kings Shawn Monette Dauphin Kings Rookie All-Star Team ''' Sean Collins • Aaron Lewadniuk • Luke Stokotelny Wayway Wolverines • Winkler Flyers • Dauphin Kings Remi Chartier • Eddie Friesen Winnipeg Saints • Wayway Wolverines Cody Pollon Neepawa Natives Alumni News see 2006-07 MJHL Alumni News in the News '''NHL Entry Draft *Dane Crowley selected by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the sixth round. June *Los Angeles Kings hired Ron Hextall as Assistant General Manager. July *Jordin Tootoo signed a two year contract extension with the Nashville Predators. *Cody McLeod signed a two year entry level contract with the Colorado Avalanche. September *Darren Helm signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Detroit Red Wings. October *Travis Zajac made the New Jersey Devils opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 6. *Travis Zajac scored his first NHL goal in his second NHL game on October 7. *Triston Grant made his NHL debut on October 26 with the Philadelphia Flyers. December *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. January *Darren Helm and Team Canada won gold at the World Junior Hockey Championship. *Gardiner MacDougall and Team Canada won Gold Medal at Universiade in Turin, Italy. February *Colton Orr scored his first NHL goal on February 9 against the Tampa Bay Lightning's Johan Holmqvist. March *Darren Helm named to WHL Eastern Conference Second All-Star Team. April *Colton Orr signed a two year contract extension with the New York Rangers. *Mike Sirant coached Denmark at the World Championship. May *Darren Helm and the Medicine Hat Tigers won the Western Hockey League Championship. *Brodie Dupont signed a three-year entry-level contract with the New York Rangers. *Darren Helm named to Memorial Cup All-Star Team. *Barry Trotz named Sporting News NHL Coach of the Year. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Ed Belfour *Barry Brust *Garnet Exelby *Triston Grant *Ron Hextall *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Junior Lessard *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz *J.P. Vigier *Duvie Westcott *Travis Zajac Professional *Dallas Anderson *Steve MacIntyre *Cody McLeod *Tim Plett *Ryan Menei *Steve Mullin *Andrew Murray *Ryan Smith *Rick St. Croix Major Junior Players *Dane Crowley *Jesse Deckert *Tyler Dittmer *Brodie Dupont *Justin Falk *Travis Hamonic *Mike Hellyer *Darren Helm *Bryan Kauk *Bryce Lamb *Matt Lowry *Blair Macaulay *Carson McMillan *Ryan Menei *Blaine Neufeld *Myles Rumsey *Jared Walker *Chris Ward University & College *David Brown *Jordan Cyr *Riley Dudar *Ryan Garbutt *Chay Genoway *Justin Harris *Dustin Hughes *Don MacGillivray *Travis Mealy *Joey Moggach *Rob Smith *Devrin Stonehouse *Stewart Thiessen *Krister Toews *Brock Trotter *Calin Wild *Kip Workman Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons